


Date Night

by Danniic66



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danniic66/pseuds/Danniic66
Summary: “Fuck me Erwin… That was so hot, you telling that pig off like that, holding me like that in front of all those people… That smile…” Levi huffed as he kissed Erwin’s neck and moaned into it as the grinding got harder and faster. “Your gentlemen act is so fucking sexy!”





	

“I like you Levi!”

Levi looked up quickly over the rim of his tea cup and eyed a nervous looking Eren standing to attention in front of him, eyes shut tight and shaking all over. “I joined the Survey Corp because I admired you so much Sir… but it was only after I joined that I realised how much I actually liked you.” Levi blinked slowly as it took a while for him to process what was happening before him. He had been confessed to many times throughout his life but this time it just felt so strange and awkward he just didn’t know how to react, where to look, or what to say.

“Go take a shit then get to bed brat, you must be tired if you’re running in here and saying such things to your Captain.” Levi eventually huffed turning his attention back to his tea cup hoping that would be the end of the awkwardness.  
“But Sir I’m being deadly serious, I seriously like you.” Eren pushed stepping closer trying to get Levi’s eyes back on him. “I know it might be strange to be confessed to by another guy but I can’t stop how I feel Sir.”

“I don’t care if you’re a man or a woman, the bottom line is you’re in my team, you are my subordinate, remove such thought’s out of your head brat before they get you killed. Besides I could never go out with anyone weaker than me anyway.” Levi felt like he was scolding a lost puppy with the way Eren was looking at him but then he suddenly smiled.  
“So, all I have to do is prove how strong I am…” Eren thought aloud as he crossed his arms over his chest thinking hard. “I got it!” Eren yelled as he hit his fist into the palm of his hand “I’ll become the future Commander of the Survey Corp, I’ll work hard every day and work up the ranks!”

“Wait… slow down Eren I didn’t mean…”

“I’m off to study, wait for me until I’m Commander.” Eren smiled as he ran out of the room, but not before throwing his arms around Levi’s neck and forcing him into a very unwelcome kiss leaving Levi shocked and speechless in his chair.

(xXx)

“Levi?” Erwin asked as he waved a hand in front of Levi’s face. “Leeeviiiii” Erwin laughed. Levi slowly blinked and focused his eyes on Erwin who was almost nose to nose with him. Levi didn’t say a work or show any expression as he reached his hands up to Erwin’s face and pulled him down closing the gap between then and softly bringing their lips together. 

“Levi?” Erwin whispered “What the matter?” He sat in the chair next to Levi and held his hand kissing the back of it.

“Eren confessed to me today, said he was going to become the future Commander thinking it will win me over.” Levi confessed huffing at how ridiculous it was. “That stupid brat, I’m gonna kill him for that kiss!”

“WHAT!” Erwin shouted standing up quickly knocking his chair flying back against the wall. Levi cursed as he realised what he said, he didn’t like keeping secrets from Erwin, but Levi knew first-hand how possessive he could get. “What do you mean he kissed you? Didn’t you stop him?”

“Erwin calm down, he caught me off guard nothing more, the moment I realised what had happened he was already out the door. I swear Erwin.” Levi stood from his seat and grabbed fistfuls of Erwin’s shirt and rested his head on his chest. “I seriously didn’t want it; I didn’t want the confession either.” Levi pleaded hoping he would be able to get through to Erwin who was probably already planning 101 ways to get his revenge on Eren for touching ‘HIS Levi’ but once Levi felt long heavy arms wrap around him holding him painfully close, he knew he didn’t have to worry about trying to deal with a revenge plotting Erwin.

“I love you Levi, please don’t leave me.” Erwin whispered sounding like a small child.

“I would never leave you Erwin, not for anything in this world, I live to be by your side.” Levi smiled showing off the dimples in his cheeks only Erwin himself knew about. “Come on we have a date tonight, don’t want to be late.”

“You do have a point, I took the liberty of booking us into a hotel room in the city so we don’t have to stagger back to the barracks once we are done.” Erwin laughed heading over to the door arm still slung over Levi’s shoulders.

“Oh, good thinking.” Levi quickly stood on his tip toes and kissed Erwin on his warm cheek “I really do have the best partner in the world.” Levi whispered before he shot out of the door to change out of his uniform. Erwin smiled at the door and lifted his hand up to his cheek still smiling like a fool. “No, I do.” He whispered.

(xXx)

“Commander, Captain.” Eren and his group stood and saluted as the pair walked into the mess hall in their ‘normal’ cloths, Erwin dressed in a grey suit with his Bolo tie and Levi in a black suit with his Cravat; both were watched closely by men and women alike the moment they stepped into the hall.

“Looking good you 2, is it that day already?” Hanji laughed as she skipped over to the pair.

“Yep.” Levi huffed but he couldn’t stop the smirk creeping into the corner of his mouth.

“We have been looking forward to this for a while so we intend to make the most of it, we have a hotel booked so we won’t be back until tomorrow.” Erwin smiled as he bid everyone a good evening and left with Levi following close behind him.

“Excuse me Hanji Sir but what is today?” Armin asked purely out of curiosity.

“Oh well Erwin is taking Levi out on a date.” Hanji winked as she put her finger to her lips, everyone around the table laughed but Eren’s blood ran cold. “Anyway, Erwin is taking Levi to watch a live orchestra which is in town for one night only, he had to call in a few favours to get the tickets.”

“Couldn’t he get tickets for squad leader Mike and yourself?” Armin asked puzzled.

“Oh, Erwin took us years ago, when we were first promoted before Levi was even in the Corp, we had a lot of fun don’t get me wrong but it’s Levi’s turn now.”

“Do you think the Captain will even like that sort of music? He honestly doesn’t look the type.” Mikasa asked thinking it over in her head.

“Well there is a lot about Levi you kids don’t know, don’t judge a book by its cover.” Hanji lectured before leaving the group to their business.

(xXx)

The music flowed through Levi as he sat back in his chair eyes closed just letting the music lead his mind, he held onto Erwin’s hand tightly as they sat in their booth seats shielded away from everyone’s view. Erwin gently brought Levi’s hands up to his lips and kissed it softly causing Levi to smile showing off his dimples for the second time that day, Erwin felt blessed.

“I’m glad this is to your liking.” Erwin whispered as intermission was sounded giving people the chance to use the restrooms or buy a drink before the second half of the show started, the hall filled with the sound of chattering as people spoke amongst themselves.

“I never expected a live performance to be this enthralling.” Levi confessed as he looked over the people in the hall. “I would never have expected to find myself in a place like this a few years ago.”

“I guess they had nothing like this in the underground?” Erwin asked hesitantly, he knew Levi didn’t like speaking about his time in the underground and he didn’t want to push him into silence.

“We did but there would be exotic dancers on stage rather than an orchestra.” Levi blushed remembering the time his old gang dragged him to a show. “I prefer the orchestra.”

“Well I’m glad we could experience this together.” Erwin laughed squeezing Levi’s hand a little tighter. “My father used to bring me to concert halls all the time when I was a child. Every 2nd Sunday we would dress up in our best cloths and go and watch an orchestra or ballet, I even watched an opera once or twice.” Erwin smiled fondly at the memories.

“You don’t talk about your dad very often.” Levi pointed out with a smirk.

“No I guess I don’t, same could be said about you and the underground, I know nothing about your family or your childhood; though I understand it may be difficult to talk about so I don’t push it.” Erwin smiled.

“It’s nice to hear you talk about your dad, it sounds like you were happy as a kid with him.”

“I was very happy, we were close he even wanted me to take over his position as a teacher, when I was a child I would sit with him and help him plan lessons and mark books.” Erwin laughed. “It was nice to do something with him that he loved.”

“My dad showed me how to steal and fight, the best way to pick locks and how to threaten someone quickly and efficiently… We had 2 very different upbringings.” Levi Laughed but grew silent for a while. “I don’t talk about my family because we were nothing like a family, my Mom was an exotic dancer, my Dad was a thug and when I was old enough I was trained to do both.” Levi confessed slightly blushing.

“Both… as in you were a thug and a dance?” Erwin asked in shock.

“Yes, my mom taught me, when I turned 15 I was working in a bar doing it, because of the training I had gone through to be a thug my body was muscular so people paid through the nose to watch me dance.” Levi couldn’t help but feel some odd scents of pride in that…

“I didn’t even know you could dance.” Erwin half smiled as he raised an eyebrow and let his imagination run wild.

“Well it’s not the kind of dancing you do in the halls of noble pigs and ball rooms, your dancing is very different to mine.” Levi smirked.

“I guess so.” Erwin scratched the back of his head. “Well I’m grateful, I’ve learnt something new about you today.”

“You know Erwin, if there is something you want to know you can ask, I know I don’t openly talk about it but if it’s for you I don’t mind answering some questions.”

“I don’t like to force it, I know you had to do some horrible things to survive down there and I don’t want to make you remember things you don’t want to.”

“Well as I said, if you want to ask something ask, it will be my chose weather or not I answer them.” Levi smiled as he stood from his seat, kissing Erwin quickly as he walked past his chair. “I’ll be back in a second.” Levi whispered before leaving the booth.

After returning with 2 glasses of wine they sat in silence and watched the second half of the performance slowly savouring the wine and each other’s company, still sitting hand in hand occasionally looking at one another and smiling. The end of the show came far too quickly for Levi’s liking and had to reluctantly leave the booth and out into the busy crowds as hordes of people flocked to the exit. He gripped onto Erwin’s hand tightly as he was pushed by fat nobles and had his feet stepped on by idiotic Ladies.

“Oi boy, how would you like to come with us to an after party?” A hideous looking noble laughed aloud as he held onto Levi’s waist stopping him in his tracks forcing Levi and Erwin’s hands to separate. “We could do with a fine-looking specimen like you to play with tonight.” The noble licked his lips and brought his face to close to Levi’s “So how about it boy.”

“Get your filthy hands off me pig!” Levi shouted which caught the attention of Erwin who had been frantically fighting against the crowd to get back to Levi’s side.

“How dare you! You ingrate”

“Shut your fat mouth, who do you think you are grabbing onto me like that!”

“I will make sure you have the full force of the law on you for this! Guar…”

“Excuse me; but I must ask you release my companion.” Erwin smiled sweetly swiftly changing into his gentleman act causing the women in the group to swoon and fuss, pushing the Nobel and Levi apart so they could be closer to him. Erwin saw his chance, he grabbed onto Levi’s hand pulling him over and held the smaller man in place against his chest with a large hand firmly on Levi’s lower back. “As you can see my companion does so hate to be held in such a manor.” Erwin continued to smile as the ladies huffed and puffed getting overly excited at the scene before them.

“Oh my, you and your companion are such beautiful specimens why not both accompany us to our party.” The Nobel huffed clearly getting more excited than the Ladies around him.

“As tempting as your offer is I am afraid we already have plans for this evening.” Erwin winked, Levi couldn’t keep his eyes from Erwin’s face as he was still pinned up against his chest, he so wanted to reach up and pull him into a kiss, he bit his lip hard and let his imagination run while.

“No please, I insist both of you join us tonight, such beautiful men should be shared.” The group of women moaned as they stepped closer and closer.

“I don’t like to share.” Levi growled still looking up at Erwin’s beautiful face, they made eye contact as Erwin looked down and shivers ran through both their bodies. Erwin ran the back of his finger over Levi’s cheek and turn his attention back to the group who were screaming with excitement.

“I’m sorry but my companion has spoken, we bid you all a… pleasurable evening.” Erwin smiled one last time before rushing to the exit with Levi safely secure at his side protected by the large arm wrapped around him.

“Are you alright?” Erwin asked worried as they stepped outside and into the night air. Erwin removed his arm and tried to look at Levi who was red faced and flustered. Erwin was about to ask again if he was ok but Levi grabbed his arm and dragged him down a few streets and dove quickly into a dark ally in between two closed-down factory buildings which Erwin had never noticed before.

“Levi what are…” Erwin was cut short as he was pushed up against the brick wall of the building while Levi jumped; wrapping his legs around Erwin’s waist and his arms around Erwin’s neck, breathing heavily.

“God that was so fucking sexy!” Levi growled hungrily as he crashed their lips together roughly. It didn’t take Erwin long to get into the action as he wrapped his arms around Levi and held him closer grinding him up and down against his crotch. “Fuck me Erwin… That was so hot, you telling that pig off like that, holding me like that in front of all those people… That smile…” Levi huffed as he kissed Erwin’s neck and moaned into it as the grinding got harder and faster. “Your gentlemen act is so fucking sexy!”

“Act, it’s not an act, believe it or not I was brought up to be a gentleman.” Erwin laughed and committed to memory how Levi was reacting to it. “How about I take you back to the hotel and make sweet and slow love to you just to show how much of a gentleman I can be.” Erwin whispered into Levi’s red ear causing him to visibly shake in his arms. “I can show you how a true gentleman would treat his companion properly in a clean room on a soft bed.” Erwin whispered again getting more pleasure out of Levi’s shudders then he thought possible. He moved to whisper to him again but a hand clamped over his mouth and Levi unwrapped his legs from his waist.

“Fuck it, let me show a gentleman how things were done in the underground.” Levi smiled falling to his knees and in lighting speed had Erwin’s erection free from the confines of his trousers and into his mouth. 

“Fuck… Levi” Erwin gasped “Stop, what if someone…” Erwin gasped again as his eyes rolled back and his hands ran through Levi’s hair. “Shit… Levi I’m so close…stop.” Levi didn’t stop or say a word as he sped up his movement and smiled to himself and Erwin’s knees buckled and he had to lean forward over Levi to stop himself from falling. “Levi!” Erwin shouted as he exploded into Levi’s mouth with a few violent shudders, Levi swallowed it all and licked the tip making sure Erwin was clean before he stood up and slipped Erwin back into his trousers, doing up the zip and fastening his belt without saying a work.

“Levi” Erwin huffed trying to catch his breath.

“So how was that Mr. Gentleman? Was that taste of the underground to your liking?”

“That was dangerous, what would have happened if someone had of seen us?” Erwin huffed but brought Levi in for a hug anyway. “Fuck that was incredible.” Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear.

“I’ve been scoping this ally out every time we come up to the city, no one even notices it so the chances of people coming down here is basically impossible.” Levi confessed.

“Why have you been scoping out alleyways Levi?” Erwin laughed as he felt Levi stiffen in his arms.

“Force of habit I guess, I would rather be prepared for a situation like this, it was bound to happen eventually.”

“Very true, I must remember this place, maybe next time I can drag you down here?”

“No, you’re not allowed.” Levi said sharply

“Why not?” Erwin asked slightly disappointed

“Dragging people down into alleyways is something people from the underground do, you stick to being a gentleman; don’t lower yourself to this.” Levi half smiled, “I did it on a whim because I was horny, thinking about it I should have just waited.”

“Hay don’t talk like that, I love when you have your selfish moments, that take-charge attitude and stopping at nothing till you get what you want was something that first attracted me to you even before you joined the Corp, it makes me happy to know it’s still there within you.” Erwin kissed Levi on the forehead and smiled. “My gentleman side turns you on; well don’t you think the opposite is possible for me?”

“You like me as a thug?” Levi asked puzzled.

“I first met you when you were a thug and I instantly wanted you for myself, I feel in love with you as a thug first and even though we have been through so much and I love who you are now it still sends shivers down my spine when I get a glimpse of the first version of you I fell in love with.” 

“So, a noble can real fall for a thug at first sight… but I guess it’s the same for me. I fell in love with you gentleman side first, then the more time I spent with you the more I realised how much of a perverted demon you truly are…” Levi laughed.

“Well you love it so it can’t be all that bad.” Erwin smiled and kissed Levi softly. “Come on let’s carry on with our date, we can go get a few drinks and something to eat then we can head to the hotel room and I can make love to you all the way through till morning.”

(xXx)

“Jeez, you guys look ready to pass out!” Hanji laughed loudly as the pair stepped into the mess hall and made their way over to her as she stood with Mike, Eren, Mikasa and Armin. “Well wasn’t you busy.” Hanji laughed as she noticed both were covered in kiss marks.

“It was a long night.” Levi hissed rubbing his back and hips.

“Sorry about that.” Erwin sheepishly smiled as he put a hand on Levi’s back to help support him. “Better?”

“You’re not a gentleman at all; you’re a devil with an angel face.” Levi hissed.

“So how was the concert?” Mike asked and Levi happily filled them in on how amazing it was.

“Forget the concert! How was the club… did you go?” Hanji asked clasping Levi’s hands in hers watching him wide eyed and for the first time in his life Levi didn’t push her hands away, he gripped onto them tightly and kept eye contact, his eyes sparked silver and he took a deep breath.

“It was fucking brilliant” Levi smirked breaking complete character; Armin and Mikasa didn’t seem to notice or care but it shocked Eren to the core.

“REALLY!” Hanji wailed with excitement. “I’m so glad to hear it, did Lisa treat you well?”

“She was the perfect hostess.” Erwin smiled.

“I knew she would be, I let her know you were coming in advance so she could get ready for you. ‘m so pleased you had fun.” Hanji smiled.

“I even got to see Levi dance.” Erwin smiled happily as he remembered the way Levi’s body moved effortlessly to the music and how even though Levi’s moves had caught the attention of everyone around him, Levi kept his gaze firmly on Erwin the entire time. 

“REALLY! Oh, next time all of us should go!” Hanji laughed nudging Mike.

“I can’t see Nanaba saying no, plus It will be an experience to go to our first gay bar together.” 

“WHAT!” Eren screamed from his seat! “Are the Commander and Captain a couple?”

“How could you not tell!” Armin yelled hitting Eren around the back of the head.

“Seriously Eren you are way too slow.” Mikasa huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

“But I… the other day… in the office… oh shit.” Eren squeaked as he sank into his chair and looked up at the commander who’s burning gaze was on him.

“So, you still plan to become a commander?” Levi teased folding his arms and leaning up against Erwin’s chest who took his arm and rested it over Levi’s shoulder both glaring down at Eren who was now practically melted to the floor.

“No Sir.” Eren whispered.

“Good” Erwin huffed as he enjoyed watching Eren sink closer and closer to the floor.


End file.
